Benvenuto
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Romano has returned to Italy after the team was eliminated from the World Cup, the good news Spain is waiting for him and althought they couldn't heat up things in the World Cup, they got to heat them up in a different and more personal way... for the Spamano day!


Hello! well this one is my first yaoi lemon smut fanfiction published... I've written another one, but I guess I'm never gonna publish it, anyway, you know today's Spamano day! unfortunately, today wasn't a good day for Italy Romano since he got out of the World Cup, but thanks to that I got my inspiration to write this fic =) and I hope you like it and review it and also a very very importante favor, please read this and share the word if you think it's important: post/89411695076/to-the-hetalia-fandom

And also... I have a youtube channel for Hetalia CMV, please watch and subscribe if you like our work, thanks: channel/UCT7xIry_i7OZz5XnpqdKZcA

* * *

**Benvenuto**

It was all over, now the italian team on the World Cup, the team was returning home after their last game against Uruguay. Romano who played with all his heart and soul coulnd't believe they were returning so fast. They won against England, but then… they lost against Costa Rica and finally against Uruguay. How fucking impossible was that? They only needed a tied and they were in for the next stage, but one wrong move ended up the dream.

He regretted the last words he said to Spain, "I'm goona keep myself here for the both of us" holy crap, he shouldn't have said that, now who was going to avenge Spagna, who was going to avenge Italy? No one! He was the only one who could do it, but now he was arriving to Italy. Veneciano was sitting next to him; the poor younger brother had still the track of the tears on his cheeks, but even Romano still had them.

The plane finally arrived and the worst part was coming, the press, oh how Romano hated the press, they were like some damn bugs persisting on biting you so damn hard that you couldn't feel anything! That was the press for Romano, some fucking bugs that believed they could say anything they wanted. They got off of the plane and took their suitcase, none of the players saying a word, all of them were demotivated and sad because of their performance.

"Ve, are we going home, fratello?" Veneciano asked to the older one.

"Of course we are, where the hell do you wanna go!"

"I wanna see Germany and Prussia playing, I guess their match is about to start…" the younger Italian mentioned a little shy since he knew he's brother would be mad at his comment.

"Fuck you! We are returning home from that damn tournament and that's the first thing you wanna do?!" the other complained out loud catching the others players attention who giggled a little about the siblings behavior, at least the spirit was coming back.

"It's because I promise it to Germany…" Veneciano replies.

"Do whatever the fuck you want!" Romano harshly replied, and before he could speak again a familiar voice call him out.

"Romano!"

Yeah, that definitely was Spain's voice, and before Romano could completely turned around some strong arms hugged him.

"You bastard! What the fuck are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your new king?"

"Sí, but I came because I know how it feels and I wanted to be with you!" the Spaniard happily chirped and kept hugging the Italian.

"Ve, big brother you are so kind, by the way fratello, some of our teammates are organizing some kind of party to watch today's matches, do you and Spagna want to come?" Veneciano asked them, but Spain was faster to answer.

"No, thanks Vene, I came to Romano's place and prepared a special welcoming for him" the tanned man exclaimed and took Romano's hand "So, let's go now Roma! Adiós, Vene!

He didn't give a chance for Romano to speak or say if he agreed in the plan, but thanks to that he didn't need to meet the press, of course that would cause him problems in the future, but who the hell care now. The Spaniard man just dragged the Italian and put him into the car driving at maximum speed. During the trip they were not a single word exchanged and the only noise that could be heard was the Spaniard music that was played by the radio.

When they got to Romano's place, they continued in silence, Romano didn't want to speak at all, he was ashamed he didn't accomplished his word to Spain. And on the other side, Spain didn't know how exactly he could tell Romano that everything was just fine. After all, it was another tournament and they have lived a lot of tournaments, all the world cups, all the Eurocups, and all the national tournaments, they've been in all of them, so it wasn't a big deal. It was a fact that they would be in Russia 2018 and that they would be in the next Eurocup.

After the door was opened, they walked into the living room, where a bunch of balloons and signs saying "Bienvenido, Bevenuto" were hanging around, Romano smiled at the sight, but felt his heart clenched, he didn't want to be at home, not yet.

"Romano, it's ok! Really, you don't have to cry for this" the Spaniard said when he saw that the first tears were falling from the Italian's eyes.

"I know, but I really wanna win this year! But that stupid girl and boy of yours!"

"Uh, uh, don't be mean with your far away relatives" Spain mocked when Romano referred in that way to Costa Rica and Uruguay "Besides you know my girl hasn't gone that far since 1990, and well yeah Uruguay was just lucky, so who cares, there will be more world cups"

"Says so the man who was crying one day ago!" the Italian complained and got kissed by Spain.

"I know I cried and complained, but now that I think about it, it's kind of fair that the Netherlands it's still on and I'm also happy for my other boy, Chile"

"Idiot" Romano murmured, but instead of walking away as he used to do it, he grabbed Spain by the collar of his shirt and pulled him for a kiss.

That surprised Spain, he knew that they recently started to officially date, but Romano has never made the first move. The kiss got deeper and hotter, and fast enough the Spaniard won the dominance of the tongue battles. Unfortunately, they had to break up from the kiss since the air was a necessary urge for now.

"You know, I was thinking, I probably lost because of you" Romano teasingly said.

"Because of me, how come?"

"Well, I didn't want your ass to be the only one to be teased after this championship" the Italian replied "and maybe… I didn't want to be so far away from you"

Well that was everything that the Spaniard needed to practically jumped and literally attacked the Italian with a merciless kiss. Those words, that cute tomato face, all of that was perfect, and probably, this tournament could finally give them something positive, their first time together.

Both pair of hands were wondering around the other's body, both were becoming hotter and hotter with each breath, each kiss, and each movement that was performed. Everything was so prefect and passionately until they fell on the floor.

"Bastard!"

"Lo siento, it wasn't my intention…" said the Spaniard ashamed, but still patting from the previous encounter.

"I know… let's… let's go somewhere…I-I mean" the Italian slipped with his words.

"To your bedroom?"

A shy nod was all the answer that the Spaniard could get from the embarrassed southern Italian. Then, as fast as he could, he picked up Romano and started walking, almost jumping, through the stairs up to Romano's room. Carefully, he opened the door, and even more carefully, he placed Romano on the bed, who was now even redder than at any moment in the past.

"So… do you really wanna do it?" Spain asked afraid of the answer he could get, his heartbeat being the only sound he could hear.

There was no replied from Romano, and the Spaniard thought he missed his chance by asking such a stupid question, but then, two slimmed, but well fit arms were wrapped around him. Those arms were slowly dragging him closer to the Italian boy, whose only replied once more was a tiny nod. Spain couldn't stop the huge smile forming on his face, this day was going to be one of the best days of his life and one day that of course was going to be marked on his calendar of special events.

The older then lifted so sweetly Romano's face that the younger could swear as if a gentle breeze was making him look up. Then, both lips were put together once again, now there were no restrictions, they both knew what was about to happen, and both agree on that. Little by little the Spaniard started to undo Romano's coat, then the tie and finally the shirt. Damn, he knew Romano liked to look great, but that only made this passionately moment a bit harder. Once the younger had his chest exposed, the Spaniard couldn't help, but smile to the amazing sight he got, he always knew it, his Romano was perfect in every single way. That beautiful skin, that well-formed body, all of it just for himself. Then, at the demanding look of the Italian, he took off his t-shit as well, which was from the Spaniard fútbol team. At the sight, the southern part of Italy licked his lips and his eyes started to glow in excitement, he used to watch the Spaniard harvesting the tomatoes without a t-shirt, but for some reason that couldn't be compared to this moment.

The admiration moment was broken by Spain who launched himself to Romano and started kissing him again. His hands now able to touch more of Romano's skin, through the kiss he distracted the younger nation to start working on his pants, and when Romano was busy panting and heavily breathing to catch up some air, Spain took of the southern Italian pants.

"Damn it! Take it easy you bastard! Besides, why am I the first one to be almost naked?" the Italian demanded flushed face on.

"Oh… is that bad for you?" Spain innocently asked.

"Of course, idiota!" replied Romano still a little angry.

"OK, so wait a moment" the Spaniard cooed and took off his pants and boxers at once.

"Chigi!" was all that came out of the younger when he saw all what he was going to receive.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Romano?"

"How are you gonna put it in?" the fear was evident in the tone of voice of the Italian,

"Don't worry Roma, I'll promise it'll be fine, just relaxed" Spain chirped trying to comfort the Italian.

"Sp-Spain…you… I- I'm a virgin you know… please… be gentle"

"I'll be my dear, don't worry, I love you so much I'll be incapable of making you suffer"

He said, kissing the Italian's forehead, the younger nodded and then the Spaniard's hands took hold of Romano's hips and while gently kissing the Italian he removed the boy's boxers as well. At the first contact of each other's members they gasped and felt like a lighting hitting strongly their minds and bodies.

"Would you help me?" the Spaniard said placing some fingers in front of the Italian's face.

At first, Romano didn't want to just licked the fingers and let his saliva worked as a lube, he has heard it wasn't the same, and it made everything more painful, but unfortunately he wasn't prepared for something like this. So, after some moments, he took the three finger inside his mouth, twirling his tongue around and savoring the Spaniard's taste through them. Spain couldn't avoid flitching a little by feeling his little Romano licking so eager each one of his fingers, then before it could be too late, Spain took out the fingers and mischievously smile to Romano.

"Now, this can hurt a little, but I promise it'll be fine, ok?" he exclaimed and the Italian nodded.

He put the first finger at the Italian's entrance and felt Romano flitching at the contact. Spain breathed in and out and then he pushed the finger inside, immediately Romano dig deep into Spain' skin with his nails and his breathing became even more labored.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, breath mi amor, take it easy, I won't do anything until you are ready"

The Italian nodded and after a while and with a hoarse voice he told Spain he could put another finger in. The Spaniard acted quickly, but again waited for Romano's approval to start moving his fingers. A dry voice gave permission to Spain to move the fingers, so he started scissoring and trying to reach even deeper into Romano. When Spain realized that finally Romano was out of pain and actually feeling pleasure he added the third finger and could feel how Romano got even hotter inside, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside Romano, he needed to feel all that warmness right now.

"Romano, I can't wait anymore, I'm gonna put it in, I'll be gentle I promise"

The Italian nodded, he couldn't speak, his breathing was a mess, all of him was already a mess. There was a paused in all this excitement when Spain pulled his fingers out of Romano, and the younger even missed the feeling of those fingers working inside of him, he was about to open his eyes, when he felt the Spaniard manhood invading his body. Romano couldn't help but scream, and digging even more his nails into Spain's body, he couldn't take it, he felt as he was going to break up into two.

"I-I can't…Sp-Spain" his hoarse voice got to exclaim.

"Just wait a little, I won't move until you are ready" Spain replied, but the tears started to fall from the Italian's face and the younger kept twisting around "Roma, please, relax, just a moment amor" he said.

"I can't!" the other cried out.

Spain didn't want to back up, he didn't want their first time to end up like this just because he didn't know how to treat his precious little Roma. Then, and idea struck him, what about that beautiful and tricky curl? He then started licking the curl, and even if Romano was still having pain, the simple action with the curl caused him to moan and melt in the Spaniard's touch.

"Sp-Spain" the younger moaned patting and starting to rock his hips against the Spaniard's.

"Do you like it, Lovino?" the husky voice from the Spaniard almost provoked a heart attack on the younger, but instead, Romano got up and joined his lips once more to his lover's lips "I'll take that as a yes" Spain teasingly said and started to move faster.

The screams and moans for both of them were all over the house, Spain was hitting faster and stronger inside Romano to find that spot that he knew it would make Romano go insane. Then, after some tries he found it, Romano arched his back and screamed even louder at the hit on that spot, which Spain continued aiming.

"Sp-Spain, I can't, I…no … more… please more" Romano kept saying through hoarse breath and patting more "Antonio!" he screamed once more before splitting Antonio's and his own chest with his cum.

When Spain heard his human name being called by his lovely Lovino, he couldn't hold himself, and he immediately came inside Lovino. He felt completely numb into Romano's chest, a wide smile on his face.

"You know, if this happen every time we get to lose a tournament, I wouldn't complain at all" Spain exclaimed, kissing the warm and red cheek of his handsome Lovino.

"Me neither… I guess" the Italian replied and shyly hugged the Spaniard.

That was the best welcoming party that Romano has ever had.

**thanks for reading!**!


End file.
